


Something

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Orlando closes his eyes briefly in a last attempt at control before turning to look at the reason he was hiding on the balcony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story ever, posted back in 2005. It was back when abundantlyqueer made a post that, among other things, encouraged new writers to post their fic. So I did.

Something

  
Orlando leans on the balcony in the cool wind and watched the cars flow along the street below. The moon gives the world a silver tint, melancholy, tonight, and unfinished. He could lose himself in that calm glow, and really, that’s why he’s out here. To shut off his brain. To lose the nervous edge that has cut into him all evening.

It’s so unlike him to be nervous. Impulsive, yes. Careless, yes. Nervous, no.

The door behind him opens and shuts, a wave of sudden sound and energy pouring through, gone almost as fast as it escapes. He doesn’t turn around or raise his head, hoping for a few more minutes of peace, that whoever it is will get the hint and go away.

Elbows settle next to him on the rail. Pale hands pull out a cigarette and reach into a pocket for a lighter. Orlando catches the movement in the corner of his eye, still refusing to move.

His nerves surge again, cutting deep. Fear and adrenaline flow out of the slash like blood. Orlando closes his eyes briefly in a last attempt at control before turning to look at the reason he was hiding on the balcony.

Elijah’s face glows orange as he takes a drag, and it seemed to Orlando that it was the only source of warmth in the whole moon-washed scene. Even now, through the fear, he could feel the desire breaking lose from the deep place he kept it. His breathing quickens. The want and fear start to spiral up, feeding off of each other. Soon they’d reach the breaking point and Orli would have to run, or scream, or do something.

Elijah might have spoken because he’s looking hard at Orli, but Orli doesn’t hear and says nothing.

The thought of something, though, is enough to release another bolt of adrenaline. He feels the need to run, but he’s tired of running, escaping, hiding on balconies and trying to lose himself to the night. He’s tired and knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t do something. He’ll curse himself later for the lost opportunity, once the fear and adrenaline fade and leave him with nothing but the want. His want for Elijah.

And suddenly, Elijah reaches over and grabs Orli’s arm, a small frown of concern on his face. Elijah’s grip is warm and strong and catches Orli’s full attention, unknowingly ending the looping thoughts and forcing Orli to act. Orli tenses, ready to run, but Elijah’s frown pulls guiltily at Orli and he reaches up and rubs his thumb over soft lips to erase it.

He doesn’t know what to expect in response, disgust, maybe, or confusion. It isn’t Elijah’s eyes sliding closed and the hand on his arm tightening to inch him closer. It isn’t a gentle pursing of those sweet lips as he tries the motion again.

Orli leans forward and down, falling. Reality catches up and Orli realizes that he’s leaning in to kiss Elijah. For real.

Elijah’s eyes flash open at the hesitation. He sees the fear in Orli’s eyes and breathes out “not this time” across Orli’s mouth. Elijah’s eyes capture Orli, who waits, paralyzed, as Elijah loses the cigarette and tangles the free hand in the back of Orli’s hair, pulling down.

Then there’s nothing but sensations. Elijah’s lips are warm under Orli’s, teeth gently tugging at his bottom lip and his tongue slipping out for a first taste of Elijah and smoke and, wait, chocolate? Orli almost giggles but Elijah opens his mouth and this time Orli does fall, fast, tongue sliding in deep, his whole body alive and pushing toward Elijah, hands wandering over lean muscles. Elijah’s arm wraps around his waist and they’re even closer and Elijah follows Orli’s retreating tongue for his own taste. Orli’s lightheaded from oxygen starved lungs, touching and tasting Elijah, the heat he feels pressed against his thigh, hard enough to match his own. He shoves back into Elijah’s mouth and feels sharp teeth gently nipping his tongue. It’s too much, he can’t breathe, can’t possibly feel this much, never wants it to stop…

Right before Orli feels like he’s gonna die from the strain in his lungs, though it hardly seems to matter, Elijah’s hand in his hair jerks them apart and they both gasp, sucking in air.

Orli’s entire face stretches into a smile and he throws back his head, laughing breathlessly. “God, that was something,” he tells the night around them.

Elijah pulls his head back down. “Yeah,” he whispers, and their eyes meet, blue on brown, trying to devour each other. Elijah runs a tongue over Orli’s lips, testing the reaction in those deep eyes. “Something I’d like to do again.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/48150.html).


End file.
